videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country - I Spy with My Hairy Eye: The Video Game/Cutscenes (GBA)
Cinematic 1 * (Inside Cranky's cabin) * Diddy: Oh, jeeping jungle bugs! how much longer do we have to babysit the Crystal Coconut for Cranky? I'm starved!! * DK: Tell me about it, lil' buddy. The only reason I've been offered to babysit is because Tuesday's when Candy delivers Cranky one of her banana cream pies. I wish I had just one banana! * (The Crystal Coconut summons a banana on DK's hand) * DK: Hey! How'd I do that? * Diddy: Not you, DK! The magical Crystal Coconut granted your wish! * DK: I knew It could've been me. * Diddy: This is fantastic! * DK: Nope, two bananas would've been fantastic lil' buddy! * Diddy: So... go ahead then! Wish for more! * DK: I don't know. Cranky doesn't want us fooling with the Crystal Coconut. * Diddy: Ya think so? Don't you wish you had another big, ripe, juicy, plump, mello-yello, creamy banana? * DK: YEAH! I wish I had a whole bunch! * (The coconut summons a big pile of bananas as DK dives on them) * Diddy: Jackpot! It worked! You OK, DK? * DK: Never better. Nothing could've been better than this. * Diddy: Cranky! * DK: Yep, except Cranky- * Diddy: No, DK! Cranky's here! He's back! * DK: What?! How're we gonna explain where all the bananas came from?! He's gonna have our hides for a throw rug if he finds out we're messing with the Crystal Coconut! * Diddy: It's times like this, I WISH I WAS INVISIBLE! * (Diddy turns invisible) * DK: Diddy? Lil' buddy? Where'd you go? * Diddy: (invisible) I'm invisible. * DK: I can see that, I mean, I can't see that, or you. * Cranky: Hey! Where did all of these bananas come from?! * DK: Cranky, hey! Uh, well, ya see... * Cranky: You'll see the end of this cane between your peepers unless you start cleaning up, pronto! * (Invisible Diddy runs away as DK catches up to him) * Diddy: (invisible) It's time to make like a banana and peel! * DK: Diddy! No! Hold on, lil' buddy! * Cranky: Hey! Come back and clean up this mess! 2 * (Inside DK's hut) * DK: Lil' buddy? Where are you? * (DK bumps to invisible Diddy) * Diddy: (invisible) Ouch! Watch where you're going, DK! * (DK pokes Diddy's eye) * DK: Diddy? Is that really you? * Diddy: (invisible) Ouch, stop! * DK: No, you gotta stop, lil' buddy. * Diddy: (invisible) I haven't even started! Think of all the fun I'm having while being invisible! * DK: Well, I don't see how you doing all the mischief and me getting in trouble is fun! 3 * DK: It won't be fun when Cranky finds out that we've been messing with the Crystal Coconut. Hey, I have a plan, how about I keep Cranky busy while you make your wish to be visible again, does that sound good? (looks at invisible Diddy going to the elevator) Huh? Diddy! 4 * (In the beach) * DK: Diddy? Hey, Funky! Have you seen Diddy? What was I thinking?! Of course you haven't! He's invisible. * Funky: Bummer. Where'd he left his keys? * DK: Hey, it smells like... I almost forgot! It's Tuesday's banana cream pie day! Candy! * (Invisible Diddy steals Candy's pie made for Cranky. Candy comes to the door as DK looks for Diddy.) * Candy: (looking at the pie) Huh? (to DK) DK! How could you! * DK: (to Candy) How could I what? * Candy: You know very well what! You just ate Cranky's pie! * DK: It wasn't me! I'm not the one who ate it! * Candy: Well, who did? * DK: Diddy! * Candy: Diddy? Honestly, DK, it's bad enough he'd eat the pie, but don't blame Diddy! He's not even here! * DK: I swear, Candy! He's invisible! * Candy: Oh, really? Guess what else is invisible? Your pie! * DK: What? But... * Candy: I made this one for you, DK! Now I'm going to return this one to Cranky to replace the one that you ate! * (Candy leaves) * DK: (to Diddy) Diddy! This is serious! I lost my banana pie! (looks at invisible Diddy running away) Diddy? Hold on, lil' buddy! I'll save you! 5 * (Inside Cranky's cabin) * Cranky: DK! Get over here, right now! * (DK comes in) * DK: (to Cranky) Hey, Cranky! * Cranky: (to DK) I got a Crystal Coconut crisis on my hands! * DK: I knew you'd find out. Look, let me explain. * Cranky: YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY CANDY STOLE THE CRYSTAL COCONUT?!?! * DK: CANDY STOLE THE CRYSTAL COCONUT?!?! * Candy: (to DK) I did not! You stole my pie! * DK: (to Candy) I did not! Diddy stole it! * Cranky: DIDDY STOLE THE COCONUT?!?! * Diddy: (invisible) I DID NOT!!! * Cranky: Who said that?! * DK: (to Diddy) Diddy?! There you are! * Cranky: Why is Diddy invisible?! * DK: (to Cranky) Look, I can explain! (Fades to black and fades again) And that's the whole ugly truth. * Cranky: Well, this explains everything! * Candy: It most certainly does! * DK: But, if Candy didn't steal the coconut, then who did? * (K. Rool's lair) * K. Rool: I wonder how my little... (looks at Candy Clone walking in the forest with the Crystal Coconut in her hands on the computer) Now, bring the coconut home to papa! * Candy Clone: (in the forest) Bring to papa. * K. Rool: I won! The Crystal Coconut is mine! With it, I shall rule over Kongo Bongo, and Donkey Kong will never stop me now! * (Cranky's cabin) * Cranky: Ooh, it scares me to think of what kind of demented plan K. Rool's brewing in that pea-brain of his! Not only have we lost the Crystal Coconut, but now Diddy's invisible! And there's no way of making him visible without it! * Diddy: (invisible) You mean, I can be invisible... forever?? I can't even have another birthday party, 'cause no one will know what to shout... "Surprise!!!" Oh, the humanity! * Cranky: Look! There's only one solution! You got to get the Crystal Coconut back, or else K. Rool wins! * DK: Come on, lil' buddy! Let's make tracks! Funky's Flights, here we come! 6 * (In the beach) * DK: Funky, there you are! Where have you been? * Funky: The karmic tide is high, dude! The cosmos are singin' and good vibes are frequenced to the max! * DK: Oh, yeah! You got one of those new autopilot gizmos, huh? * Funky: No, dude! My inner voice! It's gonna guide the ride! * DK: (to Diddy) Uh, Diddy, think you can fly the biplane? * Diddy: (invisible) I dunno, couldn't it be any worse than Funky flying a plane on a regular day? * DK: Good point! Let's go! 7 * (Inside K. Rool's lair) * DK: BANANAAAAAAA SLAMMA!! * K. Rool: (inside the vault off-screen) Who is it?! * Klump: Uh... No one! * DK: OK, pon-gacks! Surrender the Crystal Coconut or else! * K. Rool: (off-screen) IS THAT DONKEY KONG?!?! * Funky: Cool, now I can hear other dudes' inner voices! * DK: OK, K. Rool! We know you used Candy Clone to steal the Crystal Coconut, so where is she? * K. Rool: (off-screen) Over at the White Mountains. * DK: The place where Eddie the Yeti lives... Thanks for the advice, K. Rool. * K. Rool: (off-screen) And don't come back until you get the Crystal Coconut! You too, Klump! I'll stay here while I know the secret password! 8 * (Funky's plane flies to the White Mountains) * Diddy: (invisible) Look, there's Candy Clone! * DK: And there's the Crystal Coconut! * Funky: And there's Eddie, that mean old dude! * DK: Funky, quick! Land the plane! * Funky: Not unless my IV tells me to! * Diddy: (invisible) Land the plane, Funkman! * Funky: OK, mon! * DK: WHOOOAAAAA!!! * Diddy: AAAAAAAAHHH!!! 9 * (The White Mountains) * Diddy: (invisible) We got the Crystal Coconut! I wish I was visible again! (Diddy turns visible) DK! I'm back! * (DK kicks the coconut at Cranky's cabin) * Cranky: I thought that knucklehead would never get it here! * (Fades to the White Mountains where DK and Diddy going to Funky's plane) * Diddy: Funky! * Funky: Diddy? Where'd you come from? * Diddy: Start the plane! * Funky: Alright, dudes! * (Inside K. Rool's lair) * K. Rool: (inside the vault) When I get finished with Klump, he's going to look like a stuffed pig! "Pig!" That's it! Piggly-wiggly, boogly-biggly, eeka-peeka-boo! (gets out of the vault) Now to find Klump and pummel his... * Klump: INCOMING!!! (Klump inside the minecart hits K. Rool and Klump inside the secret vault) Who turned out the lights? (gets hit) Ouch! * K. Rool: (off-screen) Does that answer your question, Klump?! * (Inside Cranky's cabin) * Cranky: Well, I hope you two boneheads learned your lesson! * Diddy: Oh, yeah! I'm never making another wish as long as I live! * Cranky: Good! 'Cause I've got some errands to run, so no funny business with the coconut! * Diddy: No way! * DK: No way! * (Cranky leaves as Candy comes in with a pie as DK's present for saving the Crystal Coconut) * Candy: I brought you something, DK! * DK: Banana cream pie, my favorite! * Diddy: Oh no, you don't! No way K. Rool's pulling the same trick on us two times, right DK? * DK: Diddy! No! That's not the Candy Clone! That's... (Diddy throws a pie at Candy's face making her absolutely livid) * Candy: The real Candy, you chump chimpanzee! * Diddy: Oh, well how about that? She's the real Candy alright! Uh-oh. * (Diddy runs away) * Candy: DONKEY KONG!!!!! * DK: WHAT?! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS DIDDY! * (Candy slams DK with a banana cream pie as the credits roll) Dialogue Category:Cutscenes